Blinded
by perfectperplexity
Summary: "Yeah, more like take the least likely sucker and ship them off to some random city" An exchange student project is undergoing for two sister schools: DWMA & BDWMI; so cue in a very professional -ragtag team- duo, armed with a spunky -overly sarcastic- teenage girl and a ever growing -possibly on steroids- boy. Trouble is bubbling, so can a spunky teen with a sad curse help fix it?
1. The world won't stop for anyone

Prologue: "Shit happens, but the world won't stop for anyone, sweet heart."

* * *

The world was normal.

Well, as normal as the world can get. Normal as in: being filled with starving children, genius scientists, builders, and innovators, unimaginable violence and homicide, everyday artists, new beginnings, happy beginnings, sad beginnings, tragic deaths, unexplainable deaths, loneliness, hurt, sadness, tragedy, emptiness, and so on and so forth. And that's pretty much just a quarter of the shit that happens here.

So, yes, the normality that is our world seems pretty… slightly.. un-normal?

Of course, your fat and bulging children indulging on fake truths and easily covered up lies while on the other side of the world we have children, half dead and starving, only fed harsh reality and slowly succumbing into sad, cold and inevitable emptiness. New, fast, and modern technology on one side and crap, second-hand electronics are thrown to the other. Furnished, cozy homes are happily selling and sold to others while there are those out there who don't even know how they'll find a place to sleep for the night. We have people throwing out good food while the lesser, insignificant specs search day and night to find them.

The world isn't normal. Wouldn't and won't give two fucks about your life or the shit problems you have. It's a sadistic little punk and shows no mercy whatsoever. It just keeps moving on and on whiles the others: the unluckies, the misguided, the confused and the suffering; have to run, sprint, jump, and rush to even catch up. Absolutely, no way in hell, will it wait for you to get back up on your feet, find your balance and keep right on strolling happily, hand in hand. Oh god, only when hell decides to freeze.

And that shit fucking sucks.

So, exactly why does this apply to me? '

Easy question, because I was graced with stupid, good-for-nothing, bullshit luck that likes to ruin my life while I sit here stuck in the corner with absolutely no power over it whatsoever.

I have been cursed with this disability from the very second I was born. Darkness, it's always there. Even when I open my eyes, I'm engulfed and surrounded by pure darkness. No, there's no light switch, no flash light there to help guide me, not one freaking candlestick or match can help the darkness I suffer from.

Though, I guess I shouldn't be melodramatic.

I mean, Helen Keller was blind **and** deaf.

Now, that's one big pile of shit no one wants to get into. How can you even handle that? Apart from not being able to see any damn thing possible –DOUBLE POINTS- you were also gifted with the ability to never hear any damn thing as well. Well, that's just peachy.

But oh, the sweet joy of feeling better over some other person's pain and sadness just because it isn't you. Yeah, we humans are little bitches.

Eh, but the world is a bigger one. So, I'm just going to have to keep running and sprinting my way to this bitch so on whatever glorious day it may be, I can finally sock him a good one right in the face.

* * *

Hello, loves! Well, this is my first fanfic so I hope I didn't crash and burn right from the very start and at least started decently! So yes, you'll learn more about my OC in the next chapter so all you lovely people, hope you stay in tuned, please?

I'd love some reviews, critique, or any comments in general about my soon to be story! Reviews make happy people! (: x

-Jasmine


	2. 7 billion people & I meet your dumb ass

Chapter 1: "A world full of people and I was lucky enough to meet your dumb ass"

* * *

**Louise**

"Lou, you have to get up now."

I grumbled in annoyance.

Heads up to anyone wondering, being shaken awake like the apocalypse was upon us isn't a very great way to be waken up. Unfortunately, it's unimaginably worse especially after a 9 hour flight, uncomfortable third class seats, annoying sadistic twerps with hobbies that include kicking innocent people's chairs, a 4 hour train ride, disgusting plane food, and even more insolent twerps that enjoy making permanent back pain a worldwide epidemic! Seriously, what is up with kids these days?

"Ugh, I'm up Mike," I grumbled as I sat up and stretched my back, I am seriously praying for massage house in this city.. and a less sadistic and more respectful generation to pop up next, "I don't even understand why we have to be here in the first place anyways, can't believe we were chosen for this stupid 'exchange student project' to quote-unquote "unite our world in order to create strong bonds and ties to fulfill our duties as humans". I huffed irritably, more like take the least likely sucker and ship them off to some random city so it's one more ass they don't have to worry about.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and looked up to see my partner in crime, Michael Hanashi Hampton.

Wait, scratch that, "see" isn't really the best verb to use in this particular situation; I believe "felt" would be a more appropriate word choice.

Yeah, awesome! Being permanently blind has its perks after all! For example, not having to use most of the words in the English dictionary! Goodbye: gawk, gaze, inspect, sight, spot, spy, glimpse.. well, isn't that just lovely news.

"Well, let's go" my partner said quietly. I did as he said and got up from my seat tiredly, following close by to my weapon friend.

You see Michael, or simply Mike, isn't really known as the talking type. It's not because he's shy or socially awkward, he just simply chooses not to speak. Besides, a few worded sentences and talking when absolutely necessary, he's pretty much a mute!

Though, I don't mind at all really. I mean, he is my cousin and I've known him since we were still those annoying, potty training rugrats, he's been my partner-in-crime since forever and the other half to our dynamic duo. But even if I did, I still don't think I'm really classified to be in the right position to judge people's "flaws" and "imperfections".

You see, I was born with a pretty sad fucking curse. My eyes,

Yeah, they don't work.

No, it's not actually a "curse", like some demented, old witch cast this spell on me, but just simply.. a curse. Just the world granting me with misfortune and troubles from the second I was born.

It's not really a sensitive topic, I've had it all my life and I was born with it so it's pretty much inevitable. Not like I can change anything so the only thing I can do is live with it.

* * *

**At DWMA**:

The class was its usual uproar with the absence of their teacher. Like any normal class, they enjoyed their freedom without an adult or supervisor present and there to ruin everything.

"Hey, Maka did you hear?"

Maka looked up from her book to see her partner and Scythe Weapon, Soul, with his usual smirk plastered on his face, his trade mark 'feet on his desk and hands on his head, least likely to give two fucks for the world' pose.

"We're having new exchange students coming here," he told her with one eye open currently napping in class. Though, he closed both eyes and chuckled at her shocked face after telling her this new information, "wow, you actually didn't know? Maybe if you stopped reading books and being a nerd you'd learn a thing or two other than stupid wor-GAH MAKA!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME A NERD, YOU JERK!"

Maka's book was back up in the air, ready to force its way back into her poor weapon's skull again for good measures, until he ducked down till the last second, avoiding her partner in a good arm's length distance.

Soul rubbed his now bruising head, this would leave a mark, 'The Tale of Two Cities' is a pretty big fucking book.

"Gah, I'm losing brain cells because of you." He huffed under his breath, tired of his fiery, hot-headed Meister's demeanor.

"Can't lose what you never had." She retorted, sticking out her tongue angrily in his direction.

Luckily, before having World War II reenacted by two agitated teenagers after that comment, the day was saved by a professor that never failed to make a grand entrance.

"Hello, class today is t-OOF!"

Professor Franken Stein. As of now, currently on the floor with his chair wheels still rolling in the air after previously being impacted by the door's hedge for the hundredth time.

Always has been the brightest student in Death Weapon Meister Academy that one.

"Sorry for being late class, I was held back by Shinigami-sama with some news." He told the class while getting back on his feet and readjusting his rolling chair, "It seems that we have two new exchange students from our sister school: Britain's Death Weapon Meister Institute, Weapon and Meister partners: Michael Hanashi Hampton and Louise Ootori Hampton , joining our school and class today."

The class gave off its expected murmurs and whispers as this news was told. After all, no one was really officially informed of a sister school **and **two new exchange students.

"Well, these new student will be coming in any minute now so we sh-"

Their Professor stopped abruptly and sharply turned his direction at Maka, Tsubaki, Kid, and their weapons general direction, giving them his full attention; most preferably, Tsubaki's.

"Tsubaki, do you have any idea where Black Star is today?" he questioned her.

Well, no wonder it was so silent today.

"Uh, Professor I'm not really sure we're he could be, he actually told me before class he wouldn't show up because he had a problem he needed to sol-"suddenly, in mid-sentence Tsubaki's eyes shone bright with realization, "actually never mind Professor, I know exactly where he could be now."

"Oh God, I really want to see how fit these kids are if they have to walk up and down those stairs daily." I sighed, exasperated by the amount of stairs they has for this school. Seriously, who was the designer for this school anyways?

I looked up at the sky and felt the heat radiate off to me. This was so different from London weather, though it is a plus that I can actually go outside in shorts and not suffer from hypothermia. I grabbed my vintage round frame shade hanging from my collar and placed it over my eyes. I'm not really planning my first impression to my classmates to be the blind girl just yet. Pale eyes tend to be kind of frightening to others anyways, I know I'd be pretty freaked out if I saw some chick with pupil-less eyes trying and start a conversation with me.

"We've made it." Mike mumbled to me quietly.

"Wow, this **does** seem pretty big." I felt the students and teachers souls inhabiting the school. While coming up here I told Mike to describe this place to me. To sum it all up, it's pretty much just this big, huge, black, white and red school full of candles, spikes and skulls. And again, still contemplating whether I should contact whoever designed this place and see what his problem is, 'cos seriously, skulls? Really?

Though, despite that, this would still be a pretty different setting for me and Mike, we being so used to the feel of BDWMI. You can't really forget BDWMI.

It's literally this huge medieval castle, eight proud floors of pure stone walls and candle lit passage ways. Though, once you get used to it, it's just a random huge castle in the middle of nowhere and some really pretty school grounds as the cherry on top. A huge lake, endless trees and mountains, and some castle/boarding school stuck somewhere in the wilderness.

Yeah, a boarding school, it kinda sucked and kinda rocked at the same time. It's like a huge, awesome, never ending sleepover with a lot pretty chill people as your roomies and kitchens, lakes, castle roof tops, and room parties to sneak off to.

I thought I was pretty lucky, in my opinion; my roomies were a pretty rad bunch.

We had Elli Ronalds, fiery red-headed hammer weapon that knew how to bite back, every sassy comment and snarky saying was one hundred percent, her. She was loved for her temper and known for her rebelliousness towards all faculty members. Though, she had a soft spot, and that soft spot is most commonly known as music. She was mostly seen as the red-headed Beatles fanatic. She can argue on and on about why they should have never broken up, serenade every song and lyrics, hell her whole part of the room was currently covered with posters and her vinyl's, usually being loudly played in early mornings or late nights, were her most prized possession. She would trade her new born for any vinyl needed to finish her collection.

Then, there was Cher Summington, pistol weapon. She was the sweet yet not so innocent, Cher. Blondie Cher loved reading and anything to do with it. Never seen without a book in hand, yet never seen without a smirk across her face. She was the mastermind genius behind our many misadventures. Breaking into the kitchens, pranking the boy's dorms, causing the 'Great Food Fight of 2010', all her. She loved creating mischief in any shape or form. Cher was the kind of girl you could never get bored with because she was the kind of girl that always had a fun idea in mind. Though, despite having a mischievous side she is and will always be a sweetie at heart, never failing to make any person she meets smile without end.

Next, was Amelia Bird, eight inch blade weapon. Amelia was the free spirit in our ragtag team of misfits. Yeah, she's kind of a hippie. I remember one week she went to classes with no shoes on because they "restricted her vibes and wavelengths". She was never seen without a flower stuck in her hair, her freckled face always smiling and always excited. She's was titled as the famously known protestor in our school. Who was the girl with the bullhorn screaming about vegan foods to be served in the food hall? Amelia Bird. Who was the girl that petitioned for no uniforms because they stopped our creative vibes from flowing? Amelia Bird. Yeah, she was an absolute riot and that's what I loved about her.

It was us four, we were the team of misfits and rejects and we loved every second of it. I'm still kind of bitter for being separated from my friends; I just hope they don't burn down the castle without me and Mike around. Hell, I even kind of miss Mike's buddies. Now keep in mind, his friends were absolute Neanderthals, but they were loveable and funny-as-hell Neanderthals so no one really minded their idiocy.

Though, boarding still had its downs. Who likes pretty much having to live with stuck up bitches and hawk-like teacher patrolling every move you make? Living with them was a total pain in the ass when you were friends with teenagers known for sneaking off late at night and being idiots. And honestly, I still don't understand why it was so fucking cold there. It's not like we're still in the Medieval ages where the only thing to keep you warm were fireplaces and bear fur. Has no one ever heard of heaters nowadays?

"YAHOO, I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! BOW DOWN TO ME FELLOW MORTALS BECAUSE I SHALL SURPASS GOD!"

what..the…fuck?

I looked up from my current nostalgic drifting sesh and notcied what was on top of the school building.

"What the hell is that? Some sort of monkey?"

"Maybe, not so sure."

I felt it's soul up on the building. Honestly, even the deaf can hear this fool. His soul was really.. hyperactive? A simple glance at it and you can already obviously tell that he's over-confident, though quite mastered in his abilities, yet sprinkled with a small hint of stupid on top.

Okay, maybe not so small, but still.

"YOU!" I felt the vibrations of him jumping down from the spikes of the building, and land on his feet to the ground, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT! THIS SHALL BE MY VICTORY AND ONE STEP FURTHER TO SURPASS GOD!" I closed my eyes behind my shades and concentrated on the ground all three of us were standing on, I see his soul, the vibrations he gave off from the ground showed a fighting stance. Wow, he really wanted to battle? Well, great welcoming committee they have here. "MICHAEL HAMPTON PREPARE TO DIE!"

My turn to scream.

"WAIT WHAT?" I looked at his direction, quite shocked actually, "Mike? Y-you stupid idiot!" I screamed in fury, pointing at him in anger. Just because he's big and strong looking, doesn't mean he's the Meister! Stupid stereotypical people.

I took a breath and tried to calm myself down, never get mad over idiots, they can't help it.

I looked to his general direction; well I really haven't had a good fight with anyone for 13 hours straight so maybe it's a good time to kick some ass. I smirked, and after all, with the group of souls I felt running in our direction as an audience it would be rude not to give them a good show.

"Fighting Michael would be a pretty dumb move," I said as I sensed Michael change into his weapon form, catching him with both of my hands, gripping onto his Zanbato sword handle, "After all, I don't think it's a very good strategy for the Weapon to be the one fighting in a battle."

* * *

**Kid**

We ran to the front of the school, looking for idiot Black Star and his love of scaring off new kids. It still gives me chills remembering the faces of the new NOT kids that came in after Black Star tried fighting them. It wouldn't be surprising if they were scarred for life after that incident.

"Professor Franken Stein, he's out here!" we looked to where Tsubaki was pointing to and indeed, Black Star was there, with all his shining idiot glory, talking about surpassing God and all his usual nonsense. Though, he wasn't alone, as predicted, the two exchange students where there as well.

The boy, most likely Michael Hanashi Hampton, was calmly watching Black Star talk. He must have great talent for mastering that poker face with Black Star, being with him means losing brain cells.

Though, the Michel kid wasn't really.. doing anything at all, really. He wasn't showing much emotion: wasn't happy or mad, just simply expressionless. He was quite tall, looking like a giant compared to Black Star and his female partner. His hair was black and gelled up, wearing a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a lazily put on black tie. His shirt was un-tucked with his black, skinny dress slacks and shiny black loafers. Thank God, he wasn't awfully asymmetrical.

As the girl shared words with Black Star she gave a smirk and Michael soon changed into his weapon form. A gold and yellow light radiated off of his body, his body engulfing into the light. He shot up and into his partner's hands, a huge zanbato sword replacing his normal human body.

I gasped, the beauty, the simple impeccable craftsmanship of this weapon was flawless!

Everything was just so beautifully symmetrical and spot on for this carefully forged weapon! The blade, most likely four or five feet in length and one foot in width, went straight down till it slowly edged to the tip of the sword perfectly, with a small open circle on the very center of the blade as design. The handle seemed expertly hand-crafted; carved carefully and precisely made in black and gold markings and covered securely in black cloth as hand guards.

Though, the thing that gave it its true beauty was not only it's symmetrical beauty but just how large it actually was. It's kind of a wonder how such a tiny looking girl could hold on to it without falling over.

She was quite small actually. Would probably reach under my chin, though her height didn't stop her from looking quite.. nice.

If you looked closely she was slender, with soft curves. Her skin was a milky white, cheeks high and red full lips. Her hair was long and black; it looked like a mane more than anything. It seemed naturally voluminous and it surprisingly suited her well. She wore vintage round framed sunglasses, a grey, floppy beanie on top of her head, with high waisted acid wash red shorts tucked into a white chiffon sleeveless collared blouse with a denim studded vest and black combat ankle boots.

Whoever these students are, their souls were very strong. The girl's soul good enough to even rival Professor Franken Stein.

Father really did choose some talented kids like he promised.

She pulled a fighting stance, ready for Black Star.

"Tsubaki, Weapon form!" Black Star yelled from across his shoulder, never one to back down from a fight.

"Hai, Black Star." She responded assuredly and changed into their signature trademark weapon: Chain Scythe.

'I hope your ready new kid!" Black Star shouted, pointing in her direction, "Consider yourself lucky, I don't usually waste time fighting with girls!" He said running to her in lighting speed.

Black Star was always fast. His speed was even something I would be slightly worried about, though despite his actions the girl stayed flat on her feet, not moving at all. This is made me quite worried.

Is she blind or something? How can she not see the blue haired maniac about to chop her in bits?

But how wrong was I.

Right before Black Star was about to slice her head off she suddenly disappeared from her current spot and reappeared behind him, kicking him in the side with so much force it knocked him down, causing him to fly off to the other side of the black top.

"Don't call me 'new kid', you idiot." She said in her British accent, smirking happily, "my name's Louise and you better not forget it."

She ran off to Black Star in the same incredible speed, sword high in the air, ready to make damage.

"I see now." I looked up to see our Professor, currently analyzing the battlers every move, as per usual.

"What do you see Professor Franken Stein?" asked Maka questioningly.

"Look closely kids, at her feet, and you'll see the reason why she's running so quickly."

I looked back at the fight, more focused on Louise's feet. I used my Soul Perception and did as our teacher told us to do.

Then, I saw it.

Her feet, if you looked closely enough you can see a thin gold light on the very bottom of her shoes. It was pushing her up every step she took. Now that I see it's a wonder why I haven't noticed it before.

I chuckled, how interesting. This girl had some tricks up her sleeves.

"I see now, she's using her soul energy and pushing it to her feet to make her run faster," Maka explained aloud, "it's kind of like how you and Black Star use your soul energy for attacks and defense but instead she's using it for speed." She said looking up at Professor Franken Stein.

"It's quite impressive really, for such a young girl she has a lot of control."

I looked back at the battle. They were so in sync in every move they did. Every strike was blocked and every hit was side stepped, it was almost like they were dancing. They were so together it almost seemed rehearsed. Almost.

That was until Black Star got himself a punch right in the middle of her face.

The impact flew her about ten feet, sliding on the floor in process. De javu, this was kind of like a reenactment of the whole Black Star and Maka fiasco that ended up with Maka breaking a dumpster, and a bruise in her happy face that stayed swollen for almost a week.

Black Star, panting heavily in determination, looked over at Louise; he was back in fighting stance ready to bring in another punch.

"Well thanks a lot, you wanker," she complained as she achingly got up from the ground, spitting out blood in the process and wiping her mouth with her arm angrily, "and to think, I just bought these new glasses." she tossed her broken glasses on the floor and looked up.

Oh crap.

We all looked at her in wide eyes and realization. Even Professor Franken Stein looked quite shocked by this.

Her eyes, pale and pupil-less, were angry and annoyed.

Congratulations, Black Star. You just punched and pissed off a blind girl.

* * *

Yay, first chapter = done! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Excuse the fighting scene, 'tis not my forte but I tried, so an A for effort. Well, this is my first time really writing and publishing so it's a good chance to give input on it. So yes, reviews, concerns, ideas, and anything else in general is gladly encouraged, please!

Stay in tuned for the next chapter, lovelies.

And remember, reviews make happy people (: x

Jasmine


End file.
